A New Krew Member
by RylieJakkens
Summary: On their way home one night after getting a bite, Ryden and her animal companion, Punk are suddenly attacked by Equalists! Then while almost getting captured, they narrowly escape, but only for Ryden and Punk to run into the unexpected!


**Chapter 01: Revelations of New **

It was evening in Republic City as attention is drawn to a seafood shop. It was then that a young woman, carrying a take-out box, walked of the shop and over to a large animal, that was laying near the doorway. The animal's attention then focused on the young woman, who sat the box in front of the animal who sniffed the small container and then happily ate the contents. Once the animal finished the young woman mounted.

She looked to be in her teens, with light brown hair and brownish-amber eyes. She was wearing a black undershirt, with a dark red, white cuffed short sleeve over shirt, an arm brace on their left arm and a wrist brace on their right all along with pair of khaki cargo shorts and a pair of dark brown strap boots.

The animal she was riding looked to have a wolf-like face, and body structure but feline-like features as well. The animal's fur was a light brown with a bleach-blonde mane, white underbelly and dark brown spots on its neck and flank as well as a large sharp shaped spot on its shoulders. Its tail was long and wolf-like, white in color. They also had on a harness to which the girl held onto. This was Ryden Jager and her animal guardian Punk-a Gynrir, a mix between a wolf and hyena.

"*Burp* Whew, that was some good eats." Ryden said, pulling on Punk's harness.

Manners were not her strongest points.

"*Grooo*." Punk replied, as he started off.

Ryden and Punk would go to this same restaurant every Friday. They would then walk through the harbor wharf on their way home. This night felt just like any other in Republic City. The view from the harbor was nice and calm as Punk walked on.

*Crash* *CLANG*

It sounded like something metal hitting the concrete. Ryden directed Punk over toward the sound to see a metal barrel as it rocked back-and-forth and another as it rolled over to a freight unit.

"Wonder who...?" Ryden looked at Punk who looked back.

Tension began to build as Ryden then pulled on the harness turning Punk to continue on their way, but then Punk stopped.

"Grrrrrr." Punk growled, as his mane flared up.

"What's wro-!?" Ryden was cut off when she was kicked from behind.

She flew off Punk's back and landed on the ground with a thud. As she rolled a few feet she quickly looked up to see a figure standing in front of her. It was a they were dressed in a dark green uniform, a mask covering their face, eyes glowing in the darkness. A chi-blocker. This was definitely someone you didn't want run into in a dark place, especially alone. The chi-blocker then swung at Ryden as she hastily rolled over and spun around jerking her legs as she pushed herself to her feet. She dodged the whips from the chi-blocker and sent a fire blast at them. That's right Ryden Jager was a firebender.

Meanwhile Punk was about to lunge at the blocker, when two more appeared and both threw ropes, catching his snout. Punk jerked and pulled as he swung his tail around but missed them as the blockers hit his chi points which stopped him as he fell to the ground. They then tied up his legs and fastened a muzzle over his mouth. Ryden glanced to see her friend in distress.

"PUNK!" Ryden screamed.

It was with that little distraction, that the other chi-blocker took advantage of. They then hit Ryden and blocked her left arm, but she quickly fought back using her right arm to fire off a couple slices and then a fire kick knocking the chi-blocker to the ground. But the other two who had attacked Punk went after Ryden as she dodged. Meanwhile Punk, still on the ground, looked up and struggled to move. He could wriggle his legs a bit but his mouth was shut tight.

"GYAH!" Ryden yelped suddenly as one of the blockers now had her right arm blocked.

This was enough motivation for Punk as he shook his head vigorously and strived to open his mouth when the muzzled suddenly ripped apart as he then bit through the ropes freeing himself and hurried to Ryden. She was about to be hit with the chi-blocker's whip when Punk charged in and grabbed Ryden by her shirt and took off, throwing her onto his back. Ryden then grabbed onto Punk's harness and held on as they made a swift get-a-way, and a successful escape. After a few minutes, Ryden looked back to see no one following them.

"Well Punk guess we got dinner and show." Ryden said as they continued on.

Even after putting a good distance between them and the chi-blockers, Punk didn't slow down. He ran on, and it wasn't long until Punk had taken Ryden to the other side of town. Punk finally slowed down as he rounded a corner and entered an alleyway. It was then that an unfamiliar scent hit Punk's nose. But instead of halting and taking a defensive stance, Punk walked on. At that same moment, Mako, Korra, and Pabu were on Naga as they had also entered and alley when Naga paused.

"Grrrrrrr." The Polar bear dog growled.

"What is it girl?" Korra asked.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

Mako was dressed in his jacket and slacks with his red scarf draped around his neck, as Korra was wearing in her water tribe gear. Korra then shrugged when Mako looked up he saw a large figure coming toward them, Korra looked to see them as well, and thought it to be more chi-blockers. Mako then formed a flame in his hand, as Korra called out.

"Who's there!" She demanded, "Are you with the Equalists?"

It was then the glow of a streetlight revealed the figure, and a person spoke.

"Hey, easy we're good guys." A voice stated, "We're not with the Equalists."

Ryden was a little startled when the sudden call to her attention was made. As Punk walked cautiously toward the unknown characters it was noticed he was smaller than the Polar bear dog.

"Well if you're not with Amon then who are you?" Mako asked, dismounting Naga, "And what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Well one, the name's Ryden Jager and this is my best bud, Punk." She replied, dismounting, as she pointed to the animal beside her "And, B; if I was with Amon, then I wouldn't be a bender."

Ryden then produced a small flame in her palm and blew at it as it went out like a candle. Mako and Korra looked at each other.

"Now who are you?" Ryden asked.

"I'm Mako, this is Pabu." He answered, motioning to the Fire Ferret around his neck.

"Korra and this is Naga." She added, petting her Polar bear dog.

Silence filled the space between them as a Ryden's eyes narrowed and then widened as she spoke.

"Korra the Avatar!?" Ryden exclaimed, "Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

Korra smiled at the admiration she received from and apparent fan.

"And you said, Mako?" Ryden wondered, "Like Mako of the Fire Ferrets?!"

Mako nodded.

"Wow, what an honor." Ryden replied, "It a pleasure to me both of you, big fan."

Mako then gave a half smirk which was seen by Korra.

"So why are you out here so late?" Korra asked.

"Well we had just got away from some chi-blockers-,"

"You ran into some of them?" Mako asked, "Where?"

"Uh, over by the harbor." Ryden, replied, "They ambushed us, and blocked my firebending, but now that it's back, I think it's time for a little revenge."

"How did you get away?" Korra asked.

"Wasn't easy, we were just taking a stroll after having supper, and they just appeared, tied up and muzzled Punk, *heh* thankfully he's never been fond of being restrained, " Ryden said, petting her friend, "Just as he had got free, they had blocked both my arms, and that's when Punk freed himself, picked me up and we made a run for it, so if it wasn't for Punk, well..."

A small silence passed as Ryden gave Punk a hug as he nuzzled Ryden. Mako and Korra exchanged saddened looks and Ryden spoke again.

"Are you guys looking for them?" She asked.

"Yeah." Korra answered.

"What for?" Ryden wondered.

"They kidnapped my brother." Mako said, glumly.

"What? They took Bolin? Ok this just got serious." Ryden replied, putting her fist in her palm, "You mind if I help you guys out?"

"Sure, we can cover more ground." Korra replied, looking at Mako.

"I agree." Mako agreed, "We'll search the east side and you head west."

Ryden nodded in comply as Mako remounted Naga. Ryden mounted Punk as they all then parted ways to begin their search. As Ryden and Punk searched uptown Mako and Korra had agreed to search downtown. The night slowly passed on and went on into the very early morning. Ryden and Punk had searched just about every nook and cranny they could think of, but there was no sign of Bolin anywhere. Ryden was so tired, even catching herself rubbing the sleeps out of her eyes as she and Punk continued their part of the search. The early morning fog was upon them as Punk walked on, but then suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Ryden asked her friend.

Ryden leaned over as Punk looked back at her and made a smack sound and licked his lips. Ryden smiled softy and pulled on his harness.

"We can fix that." Ryden said as they head to the city park, "A good drink at the fountain with help."

As they arrived figures could be seen and voices were heard through the early morning fog. Punk approached slowly until Ryden recognized who these were. At that same time Mako and Korra were in the park when Mako had realized a problem.

"Wait we never told Ryden to meet us anywhere." Mako said.

"No worries, great minds think alike." A voice said.

A sound of footsteps then came from behind as Mako and Korra turned around to look. Out of the early morning fog, it revealed to be Ryden and Punk.

"Hey." Ryden called, dismounting Punk.

Punk then joined Naga and Pabu to taking a drink of the fountain water, as Ryden walked in front of Mako and Korra.

"So any luck?" Mako asked.

Ryden shrugged, and shook her head, as she took a seat on the other side of Korra.

"We searched every part of uptown we could access, but nothing." Ryden replied and then asked, "How about ya'll?"

Both Mako and Korra hung their heads. Ryden wished they could find Bolin soon, it was getting worrisome the longer it took.

"Well, what did ya'll come here for?" Ryden wondered.

"Oh, well you see on the first day I was in town, I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." Korra answered, pointing over to the sidewalk path.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now." Korra replied.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." Ryden stated, "So I guess now we sit *yawn* and wait."

She then stood and walked over to a nearby tree as Punk followed. Mako and Korra did the same as Naga followed. Ryden and Punk settled down on one side of the tree as Mako and Korra occupied the other side. A good while passed as Mako and Korra leaned against a now sound asleep Naga, as Pabu slept on top of her saddle. At the same time Punk was also asleep as Ryden leaned against him, supposedly asleep as well. All the air was silent until Korra spoke.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat, anyway?" Korra asked.

"Well, we...we actually used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako answered.

"What!?" Korra exclaimed, "Wait, are you some kind of criminal?"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about, it was nothing like that, I just ran numbers for them, we were orphans out on the street; I did what I had to do to survive, to protect my little brother." Mako snapped.

"I'm sorry, it must have been really hard for you." Korra apologized and paused, "Can I maybe ask what happened to your parents?"

"*Sighs*, They were mugged, by a firebender, he cut them down right in front of me..." Mako answered, "I was eight."

"Mako..." Korra said, consolingly.

On the other side, Ryden was well awake, hearing of Mako's past. She gave a sigh and turned over this time actually falling asleep.

"Bolin's the only family I have left." Mako said, covering his mouth with his scarf, "If anything happened to him..."

The next morning the sun was shining through the tree branches, Korra and Mako were leaning on each other, sleeping on Naga's side.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" A man's voice shouted.

Korra and Mako woke up to the shouting, as Korra looked over and up to see Mako looking back at her, their faces barely a foot apart. This surprised both of them as they scrambled away from each other out of embarrassment. Hearing the sudden yelp of Korra's voice, Ryden's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up.

"What?!" Ryden questioned, "What's goin' on?"

She then and peered over Punk to see Mako's confused expression and Korra blushing. Ryden raised an eyebrow and then looked to the protester.

"Non-benders of Republic City..." The protester's voice shouted again.

"There that's the guy." Korra stated, pointing to the man on the table.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the..." The protester cut off as Korra, Mako and Ryden walked up to the podium, "It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra then swatted away the megaphone as it hit the ground shattering.

"Shut your trap and listen here, bub." Korra started, "My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers, so where are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Protester

"Oh really?" Korra assumed.

She then used her earthbending to send the platform the protestor is standing into the air using knocking him off. Flyers with a picture of Amon fell from the airborne table and rained down. The protestor then started to pick up the flyers as Mako grabbed one out of the air. Ryden caught one as well and read it, as Punk also caught one and shredded it.

"Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock'." Mako read aloud, "What's this "Revelation"?"

"It's nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" The protester snapped.

Korra then grabbed the protester off the ground and lifted him above her

"Oh, you better believe it concerns us." Korra replied, "Now spill it."

"No one knows what the Revelation is!" The protester, answered, "And I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

Just then Punk nudged Ryden's arm, as she looked up to see someone walking toward them.

"Um ya'll?" Ryden said, trying to get their attention.

"Tell us where's it happening?" Mako asked.

"Ya'll!" Ryden called again.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" A policeman called.

"The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!" The protester cried.

"Let's scram." She commanded to Mako and Ryden as she threw the protester to the ground and she took off.

"Right behind ya!" Ryden replied.

Korra and Mako ran over to Naga, as Mako snatched up a handful of flyers before jumping onto Naga. Ryden had mounted Punk and followed close behind them. At Central City Station, Mako, Korra were sitting on a waiting bench as Ryden leaned against the bench back, all looking at the flyers.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Probably because they didn't want just anybody waltzing into their big "Revelation," whatever that is." Mako replied.

"This whole thing sounds ridiculous to me." Ryden stated, "I mean 'The Revelation' ha."

"Hmm, you know I bet the information is hidden on here somehow, look at the backs." Mako said, grabbing two of the flyers, "There's four different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra wondered.

"Yeah, of a map!" Mako concluded.

He then took four of the flyers and compared them to a city map at the station stop

"Bingo." Mako confirmed.

It showed a fit in to a part of the map where a red dot on the flyers indicated the location of the location they needed to head in.

"That's gotta be where it's going down." Mako stated.

"I like this puzzle." Ryden added.

All three exchanged glances and smirks. Later that night Mako Korra and Ryden headed to a small factory where a group of people entering.

"This is the place." Mako stated.

"Alright I'll hang back and come in if in case you guys need some back up." Ryden prompted.

Mako nodded and put on a newsboy hat to fit his disguise outfit as Korra, who was wearing Mako's scarf, put on a flapper hat. Ryden watched as Mako and Korra walked toward the entrance, when suddenly Korra grabbed Mako's arm. When Ryden saw this she smirked and left for her position.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked, surprised.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra assured.

"This is a private event." A doorman stated, "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh...invitation?" Korra question.

The doorman looked suspiciously at Korra and Mako.

"You mean, this one?" Mako replied, showing the doorman one of the flyers.

"The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister." The doorman said, taking the flyer.

Mako and Korra then walked in to the building. From the upstairs entrance they see a huge crowd of people standing front of a stage.

"Man, I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I never thought I'd see so many in one place." Mako said, "Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

At the same time, Ryden and Punk had climb to a higher point of the building and found a darken skylight. Ryden eased open one of windows as he and Punk peered down at the large crowd of people who were attending the "Revelation". Meanwhile, Korra and Mako found a spot in the crowd as lights begin to illuminate the stage.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior...Amon!" An announcer shouted.

Amon emerged from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him. The crowd cheered as Amon walked up to a microphone. When Punk saw Amon from the window he let out a low growl.

"My quest for equality began many years ago." Amon began, grabbing the microphone, "When I was a boy, -" Amon's voice trailed.

"Great now we get to hear a life story." Ryden said as she leaned against the window her back to the opening.

"He took my face and I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." Amon stated, coming to a pause.

"Another firebender incident." Ryden wondered.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City, "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era."

At that comment, Ryden had turned back to the skylight opening frowning heavily at Amon's words as Punk's mane frizzed.

"But that is about to change, I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" Amon questioned, "You are about to get your answer."

"Finally, it's about dadgum time." Ryden said to herself.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me." Amon paused, "They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance, they have granted me a power."

Just then a glance was exchanged between Korra and Mako as Korra nodded as they looked back at the stage.

"That will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away." Amon paused, "Permanently."

"That's impossible. There's no way." Korra said.

"This guy's insane!" Mako replied.

"This guy is crazy, Punk." Ryden said, at the window.

"Now, for a demonstration." Amon paused, some chi-blockers brought in a man, "Please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"Leader of the Triple Threat Triad. One of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." Amon introduced.

The crowd boos in unison.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Lightning Bolt Zolt snapped.

The Equalist guards then lead four more tied up benders onto the stage. Looking closer it was revealed that the fourth bender was Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Ryden said to herself, "I hope Mako and Korra have plan by now."

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness." Amon paused.

The Equalist guards untied Zolt.

"I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said.

"You gonna regret doing that, pal." Lightning Bolt Zolt said.

From the skylight Ryden and Punk watched an intense fight being giving by Zolt as he sent multiple rounds of fire blasts toward Amon, who easily and swiftly dodged every attack as he got closer. Zolt then sent lightning at Amon, who then grabbed Zolt's firebending hand and twisted it around so he could attack from the back. Amon then put his hand on Zolt's forehead, as the lightning changed to fire and then stopped entirely. Amon let go of Zolt, who collapsed onto the ground. Zolt then attempted to firebend at Amon but to no avail.

"No way." Ryden said.

"Wha...What'd you do to me?" Lightning Bolt Zolt asked, weakly.

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon affirmed.

"No...this can't be real, it just can't." Ryden said, in fear.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun." Amon declared.

The crowd began to cheer as the Equalist guard released another captured bender, Shady Shin.

"Have any ideas?" Korra asked.

"I think so, see those machines?" Mako motioned to the wall, "They're powered by water and steam. If you can get some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here."

"Works for me." Korra replied.

As they parted, Korra tapped Mako on the shoulder before he walked away.

"Mako, good luck." Korra said.

"You, too." Mako replied.

Ryden could see Korra from the skylight as she then walked over into a hallway.

"There's Korra." Ryden said to Punk, "Guess they got a plan to get Bolin out, let's move."

Ryden and Punk then looked up to see another skylight, that was directly over the stage, as they watched Korra disappear into a hallway. Where she went was the area filled with machines that Mako had mentioned. She then turned one of the red wheels, creating an air leak.

"It's not enough." She said to herself, turning another knob.

"Hey, you." A male voice called.

Korra turned to see the doorman standing before her. Meanwhile back at the meeting, Mako was making his way to the front of the crowd while Amon took away Shady Shin's bending. An Equalist guard then took the third bender to battle Amon, leaving Bolin for last. Back in the hallway, the doorman was confronting Korra.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asked.

"What are you doing back here?" The doorman asked with suspicion.

"Uh... looking for the bathroom?" Korra answered with a innocent smile.

Suddenly the doorman pulled out a wrench and attacked Korra. She quickly evaded his attacks making him hit the pipes. Back to Amon who was removing another benders ability as Mako was getting closer to the stage.

"Come on." Mako said, impatiently.

Korra dodged the doorman attacks, when she then used Mako's scarf to grab the doorman's arm and used his weight against him, throwing him into the machinery, as steam began to fill the room.

"Thanks. This should be enough." Korra said.

Back at the demonstration, an Equalist guard was untying Bolin right as Amon was finishing taking away the third bender's bending. Amon then turned toward Bolin.

"Uh, hello. Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding." Bolin said, innocently.

Meanwhile Korra, began waterbending the steam as it burst through the wall into the meeting. When Ryden saw the blast of steam she nodded to Punk as they hurried to the other side of the building's roof when a few chi-blockers appeared.

"Oh crap." Ryden said, "Not this time."

Ryden then began combat with the chi-blockers as she leapt into the air and sent a fire kick at the guards with the help of Punk's strength to fight back. At the same back inside the crowd screamed and scrambled toward the exit, steam was filling the room. Amon then backed away from the fight, disappearing into the steam. Just then an Equalist henchman grabbed Bolin, when Mako appeared and threw the Equalist off the stage.

"Bolin, you all right?" Mako asked.

"Yes! Mako! I love you!" Bolin cried.

As Bolin attempted to hug his brother, Mako ran and grabbed him as they hurried into the steam. Mako and Bolin found an exit door that lead to a balcony as they hurried to the ladder to climb down. Back up on the roof, Ryden and Punk were surrounded by the chi-blockers. Ryden had managed to avoid the attacks to keep from getting her bending blocked. It was then Ryden thought of a move, as she did a back flip onto Punk's back as Punk swung his tail knocking out all of the blockers. Ryden then fired another couple blasts to the other side of blockers.

"You guys need to realize who your messin' with!" Ryden announced, jumping onto Punk's back.

Meanwhile on the ground, Bolin was being shocked with the two electrified kali sticks until he fell down unconscious. Mako then ran against the wall as the earth wall collapsed and sent multiple firebending kick slices, at the Lieutenant but was also electrocuted into unconsciousness.

"You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore." The Lieutenant said.

All of a sudden a pillar of rock shot out of the ground and hit the Lieutenant against the building as he fell onto the ground. As he tried to stand up, he saw Korra and then collapsed.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra replied, as she then whistled, "Naga!"

Naga suddenly appeared from around the building as Korra ran to Mako's side to help him to his feet and over to Naga as they mounted the Polar bear dog. Suddenly several Equalist fighters stormed the alley. When Bolin came to, he screamed as Naga charged him and picked him up in her teeth by the back of his shirt as she drug him off.

"Stop...I want...to be...on...your back...please!" Bolin called.

"The Avatar. That's her!" The Lieutenant called, as he stood up.

"Back off!" A voice demanded.

Just then Punk, with Ryden in tow, appeared jumping from the fire escape of another building. As soon as he landed in from of the fighters he set combat ready.

"ROAARRR!" Punk bellowed.

Ryden leapt from Punk's back and let loose a few blasts fire, did a flip and sent fire kicks at the guards, knocking some to the ground and stopping others. Punk lunged forward and swept his tail knocking some other fighters against the wall. Ryden then jumped onto Punk's back, grabbed hold of Punk's harness who turned and took off after Naga. The Equalists then started again after the teens.

"Let her go." Amon commanded, standing on the balcony, "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

Not too long after the escape Naga and Punk came to a stop. Naga let go of Bolin's shirt as he stood up and walked over to his brother and Korra as they dismounted Naga. Ryden did the same stepping down from Punk's back.

"Hey sorry for the late entry." Ryden said walking up to Korra, "We actually ran into a few chi-blockers ourselves, but Punk got us through it."

"No, if you hadn't came in just then they would've caught us." Korra replied. "You and Punk took out some of those guys for us, thanks."

"Heh, no prob." Ryden replied.

"It was good that we met a guy like you." Mako said.

"Guy?" Ryden started, as he looked to Punk who looked back, "I'm a girl."

Mako froze, and looked at Korra.

"B-But you look like a fifteen year-old-" Mako was cut off.

"I'm eighteen." Ryden said.

"Huh? Wait, did you know?" Mako asked Korra.

"Uh yeah." Korra replied, confidently.

"What does it matter we all escaped Amon and we're safe." Bolin said.

Afterwards at Air Temple Island, Korra ran up to Tenzin, who was talking with members of the Order of the White Lotus. When Tenzin saw Korra he turn to her.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right?" Tenzin asked.

Korra grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"What happened? Did you find your friend?" Tenzin wondered.

"Yes, but, I was at an Equalist rally." Korra paused, "I saw Amon."

"What?" Tenzin questioned.

"He can take people's bending away. For good." Korra replied.

"That's..." Tenzin paused, "That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it." Korra said.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever." Tenzin replied, looking toward the city, "No bender is safe."


End file.
